dofus_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Osamodas
The Osamodas or Osamodas' Whip class are the summoners of the Dofus world. *Out of all the classes Osamodas have the most summoning spells, and the most spells with which to buff both their summons and allies. Although some people may frown on Osamodas as their summons lengthen a battle, an Osamodas' true strength comes from these summons. Whether it be by mass summoning Gobballs, or by a solo Crackler which has been massively buffed, Osamodas along with their summons can be a formidable force to face. *Despite mainly being focused on summoning, Osamodas do have several attack spells. Although an Osamodas is unlikely to charge an opponent, they can hit an opponent from afar with spells such as Ghostly Claw and Lashing Claw as well as hitting through objects with Crow . *Overall being an Osamodas is very much a balancing act. Intuition plays a big deal as an Osamodas has to anticipate the moves of their summons (which can often act rather foolishly).This means an Osamodas has to be adaptable to any situation. Given all these spells and summons, an experienced Osamodas should be able to handle virtually any monster. Characteristics The Osamodas' characteristics do not affect those of their summons. Instead their summons gain +1% Life and +1% to each of their stats per level of their summoner. The characteristics most closely associate with this class are: *Intelligence - The majority of the Osamodas' attack spells are Fire, so high Intelligence is a good thing to have. This characteristic comes in handy especially if you use an Osamodas' attack to finish off an enemy or to maximize damage along with summons. This stat would also affect the healing you do with Animal healing, or with healing weapons such as Boogey Wand. An Osamodas has high soft caps for Intelligence, so an Int Osa would be able to get a high base. This build is popular with people who wish to attack along with their summons. Note that the reduction of Toad is based on the intelligence of the target, not the Osamodas. *Vitality - Although Vitality has no effect on any damage spells, it can be useful for Osamodas. An Osamodas' summons can only exist if their summoner is alive, as of such it is important for the Osamodas to last as long as they can. Vitality is always 1:1, so an Osamodas could have a very good amount of base Vitality, even without equipment. This build is quite popular for summoners who want to rely more on their summons than their attack spells. Other characteristics: *Agility - Not a particularly recommended stat for Osamodas. It can be useful for escaping from enemies, though there's no reason to escape from enemies if you avoid them in the first place. Osamodas do have low Agility soft caps, so an Agility Osamodas would probably put points into Vitality, and raise Agility with Equipment. Agility is for those who like the idea of a Vitality build, but want to have an option if an enemy reaches them. *Strength - Not particularly recommended. It would be useful in a team due to it increasing the damage of Whip, and as a close combat fighter as they would not require weapons to be maged. The Osamodas Strength soft caps are relativley low though, so a Strength Osa might prefer to put points into Vitality. However a Strength Osamodas would have no ranged options. Strength is for the Osamodas who wants to mainly use summons, but also be a help in a team. *Chance - Not recommended for beginners. Osamodas do have a single Water spell and the Osamodas soft caps are the same for chance as they are for Intelligence. It's an alternative build for someone who wants to have an option outside of just summons, but doesn't want to be a Int Osa. *Wisdom - Not recommended for this or most other classes. It's best to use scrolls of Wisdom and equipment to boost this stat instead of stat points gained from level increases. However once high soft caps are reached (4:1, 5:1) some players may spend points in Wisdom.